


Monster Mash(up)

by skivvysupreme



Series: The Wax Verse [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivvysupreme/pseuds/skivvysupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do a vampire and a werewolf dress on Halloween?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Mash(up)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place somewhere around "Pot O' Gold," canon-wise.
> 
> (This series is written out of order. If you'd like a chronological list, I'm on tumblr under the same name, and have a masterpost for this verse which notes the story order!)

It was one week before Halloween, and Lima’s one and only costume store was packed to the brim with supplies.

“Oooh, circus! Ringmaster and lion?” Kurt asked, plucking a top hat from the rack and placing it on his head. He pushed a furry, cat-eared hat onto Blaine’s head and nodded. “Cuuuute.”

Blaine scrunched his face and pulled the hat off, ruffling his loose curls. “Not a bad idea, but… hey, how about Iron Man and Captain America?” He strapped the red and gold mask over his own face and tossed the blue cowl to Kurt.

“That’s not a couple’s costume. You’ve been reading too much fanfiction.”

“Maybe I just want to see you in spandex.”

Kurt grinned and replied, “And I want to see your handsome face, so… no.” He pulled the mask off Blaine, then put on a red cape. “I’ve got it: Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf. Then you wouldn’t need even need a costume, haha.”

Blaine tilted his head at the cape, thinking.

“I’m kidding. I mean, I’m not opposed to drag on Halloween, but—”

“No, no, wait. What if…” He grabbed a pair of white plastic fangs and held them in front of his mouth as he said, in a dramatic Transylvanian accent, “I vant to suck your blood!”

Kurt narrowed his eyes. “That is _offensive_. I am _offended_.”

“Oh, come on, Kurt, it’s funny!”

“Put on a sombrero and sing _‘Feliz Navidad’_ in front of Santana, she’ll tell you how funny it is,” Kurt says, removing the cape.

“I see your point, but look!” Blaine grabbed a pair of floppy dog ears from a nearby bin and slid them onto Kurt’s head. “Then you can be the wolf! You look adorable!”

Kurt raised his eyebrows at him. “You want to dress as… each other?”

“Wouldn’t that be clever? Still costumes, but then we don’t have to hide.”

A dark look flashed over Blaine’s face as he finished his sentence. Kurt stared at him, taking in his tousled curls, the relaxed sweatshirt he wore over jeans, and the way his nose kept twitching at random. The full moon had just passed, but Blaine was always restless in his human skin until it visibly waned.

“Still moon-itchy?” Kurt asked gently.

“A little. It’s just… this is the one night a year when we don’t have to…”

“Stay in the creature closet?”

“Right. But I still want to have fun with it.”

“So, we switch.”

“Exactly!”

“Okay.”

Blaine lit up, holding the plastic fangs in front of his face again. Kurt made an agitated noise and shook his head. “No. Those make you look like the Count from _Sesame Street_. And these—“ he whipped the dog ears off, “—are cocker spaniel ears. If we do this, we’re not doing cartoonish or ‘adorable’ looks. We both know better.”

“We do,” Blaine said with a grim nod, but then he smiled at the look dawning on Kurt’s face, that focused-yet-far-away look like his vision was coming together.

“All right. Let’s find you some decent fangs.”

*****

Blaine sat in the front seat of his parked Prius with a fingertip to his eye, adjusting his sclera contacts in the rearview mirror. The all-black lenses felt huge and foreign, and driving in them probably hadn’t been the best idea, but they weren’t painful, considering. His curls were gelled neatly, but not as flat or slick as he usually kept them, and he wore a slim-fit black suit with a dark red shirt. It was strange for Blaine to look at himself and see Kurt; the eyes, the fangs (pricier, more realistic ones that slid on over his teeth with a dental-approved adhesive), and the sharper, make-up enhanced angles of his face all belonged to his boyfriend.

He set off across the Hummel-Hudsons’ lawn with his pumpkin-shaped trick-or-treat basket in hand, wondering what Kurt had put together for his costume. Besides a more wolfish pair of ears and a set of short, black, pointy fake nails (to mimic the black claws that sprouted from Blaine’s fingers when he turned), Kurt hadn’t bought anything else from the store.

About one second after Blaine rang the bell, he heard Kurt yell “I GOT IT!” and the door opened.

“Oh my god,” they both said, huge smiles breaking out on their faces as they looked each other up and down.

Kurt’s hair was all over the place, stylishly tousled in every possible direction around pointed, furry ears, with a few locks hanging over his forehead. Three thin make-up scratches ran diagonally across his face, and the underside and tip of his nose was painted black, with a line running down to his upper lip like a canine muzzle. His black jeans were ripped at the knees, and his dark gray t-shirt had a few long, strategically-placed rips across the front and over one shoulder. The short sleeves were rolled up to show his upper arms. Strips of white fabric had been shredded and wrapped around his hands the same way Blaine wrapped his hands under his boxing gloves; in this instance, though, along with Kurt’s black Converse and pointy nails, they gave the impression of clawed paws. His contact-covered irises were yellow, and he had his own fangs out. He looked downright _feral._

“This is the best idea I’ve ever had,” Blaine whispered, stepping through the doorway to run his fingers over Kurt’s collarbone, where a rip in the t-shirt revealed a bit of skin.

Kurt looked down at himself, suddenly anxious. “You don’t mind it? The makeup or the claws, I mean, it’s not too much? I tried to find the middle ground, you know, half-wolf, half-human—”

Blaine made a little disbelieving noise and rolled his eyes. Kurt really had no idea about himself sometimes. “Mind it? Remember the first time you wore one of my hoodies, the first time you smelled like me, and I kind of went crazy? This is something like that, times ten. Except you don’t smell like me right now, which we should fix soon.” With that, Blaine kissed him, careful to latch onto his bottom lip so he wouldn’t mess up the makeup above Kurt’s mouth, then moved to his jaw and back towards his ear.

Kurt let Blaine nuzzle into him for a few moments, then sighed, “Whew, okay. Down, boy.”

Blaine laughed, stepping back a little, and Kurt immediately put his clawed fingers under Blaine’s chin to tilt it up. Blaine shivered at the feel of the nails lightly scratching over his neck. It was a Pavlovian trigger by now, to have Kurt pricking that sensitive area of skin, though the sensation was normally followed by the quick puncture of teeth. In any case, Kurt’s face was getting closer to Blaine’s, and Blaine’s heart was speeding up.

“I’ve never understood why you think my fangs are so cute, until now,” Kurt grinned, showcasing said fangs as he examined Blaine’s open mouth. “They look so good on you. And… god, your eyes look enormous like that. More than usual. Is that how mine seem to you?”

“Like trying to see into a lake at night, only darker?”

“Yeah… And this suit is fantastic.” Kurt smoothed his hands down the lapels. “You look so debonair. Older, somehow.”

“I was going for… controlled. Powerful. Sexy. It’s how I see you when you’re vamped out.”

Kurt licked idly over one of his own fangs and fluttered his eyelashes. “Oh, well… I’m flattered.”

Blaine ran his fingers down Kurt’s mostly-bare arm and squeezed his hand. “Is this how my wolf looks to you?”

“Strong, wild. _Alive_. Yeah, it is.”

“Then consider me flattered as well. But, um… there’s one last thing I wanted to add to my costume, and I wanted to ask you first.”

“You look perfect. What else is there?”

Blaine pulled a little white tube from his suit pocket and held it up between them. Kurt tilted his head to read the label when Blaine handed it to him, then looked away as Blaine said—

“Fake blood. I just—it’s kind of a vital part of being a vampire, because it’s something you do every day, so I think it would complete the costume, and, um, you said you didn’t want to do anything cutesy, and I thought… but I know how you feel about feeding, and I _never_ want to actually offend you, so if you don’t want me to use it, I’ll just—“

Kurt grabbed both of Blaine’s hands. “You’re rambling, honey.”

Blaine stopped talking, and watched him carefully.

“Ugh, that kicked-puppy look, even with those eyes… It’s okay, I’m not mad.”

“But?” 

“No buts. You’re right, I don’t want cutesy. And what’s a vampire without someone else’s blood on him, hmm?”

“Kurt—”

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine’s neck and hugged him, examining the tube where he held it behind Blaine’s back. He couldn’t deny that drinking blood was an essential part of his life, as much as he liked to try from time to time. And Blaine would probably want to do the usual vampire costume thing and put drip lines at the corners of his mouth, nothing too graphic. He let go of Blaine and sighed, “I really appreciate you asking. You’re always so great about the blood thing.”

“I killed and ate a rabbit in your backyard once; it’d be kind of silly for me to have a problem with it.”

“Yes, but I mean my situation. It’s so simple to you.”

“Kurt, you’re the only vampire I’ve ever known, and the only time I’ve ever seen blood on your face, it’s been from me. So whenever I see it, it makes me feel good, because I know I’ve just done something to help you. It means you’re full and you finally get to feel warm for a little while and you’re happy and you smell like mine.”

“Damn it, Blaine, you are so—“ Kurt kissed him, his bright yellow eyes watering. “When you put it that way… come on. I’ll paint it for you.”

*****

Trick-or-treating went well. So well, in fact, that when they finally arrived at Rachel’s Halloween party, they were pounced upon by their friends, who all reached greedily into their overflowing candy baskets.

Kurt swatted at the seeking hands until they all realized he had claws and backed off.

“Elphaba!” Blaine called to Rachel, who skipped over happily at the name and tipped her witch hat with a green hand.

“Well, hello there… Twilight?”

“What? No, we don’t even—”

“You know, Kurt, this is horribly miscast. I think being Edward would have suited you better. Blaine, you might not know this, but Kurt is Team Jacob, so—”

“Rachel! Where do you want these?” Kurt shook the candy baskets for emphasis.

“I’ll put them next to the punch,” she answered, carrying the sweets away, and in her place swooped Santana, clad in a Wonder Woman outfit.

“Is this some kind of kinky roleplay thing?” she smirked, eyeing their costumes before strutting away again. “Wanky.”

Blaine slipped his arms around Kurt’s waist and growled into his ear, “Team Jacob, huh? That explains so much.”

“Well, just for tonight, I might have to switch teams.” Kurt dragged his claws against his boyfriend’s neck, just to watch Blaine’s vamped-out face as his mouth dropped open. He couldn’t help it; he was in the middle of a room of their gossipy friends _with his fangs out_ and no one paid him any mind. The two of them, a vampire and a werewolf, were dressed as a vampire and a werewolf, and though it may not have been in the correct order, they were still in plain sight. They felt free.

“Okay, this was _definitely_ the best idea I’ve ever had.”


End file.
